Adrianna Tomaz
Adrianna Tomaz (codename Isis) is the queen of Kahndaq & the wife of Teth Adam. After the deaths of her parents & later her brother, Adrianna summoned the Black Adam to save her & her people from their dictator. The two fell in love & ruled over Kahndaq ever since with the love of their people behind them. Background 1973 - 1995 Adrianna lived a relatively normal life through childhood until the dictator Asim Muhunnad came into rule of Kahndaq in 1988. Both of her parents were members of the resistance against him but Adrianna tried to convince them from doing otherwise as many people who had spoken out against him had been killed. However, her parents ignored her pleas which led to their deaths in 1991. As the oldest her three siblings, Adrianna stepped up & took care of her siblings though she was already doing plenty around the house. Years later, her brother would follow in his parents footsteps & began to speak about the dictatorship. Adrianna tried to remind him what happened to their parents & the influence he was setting for Zari. But Amon believed that his parents died for a cause that was worth dying for. But unlike his parents, Amon was a peaceful protestor who did sit ins & peaceful demonstrations. For the most part, peaceful demonstrations were rarely ever disturbed as no violence was taken against them. But that day was a new day. It was the summer of 1995 when Amon went to another peaceful demonstration but Asim decided to make an example of the group. Adrianna heard the commotion & came outside with Zari to see Amon, along with the resistance, shot & killed in the middle of the city. At that moment, Adrianna knew that peace would not save them & summoned Black Adam. 1995 - 2001 Upon summoning him, Black Adam found her to be unafraid & highly vocal about how he could change his country for the better. She was able to change the way Adam had previously viewed the world & decided that she deserved some power to go with her views. Adam retrieved the amulet of Isis from the tomb of his previous wife & performed a ritual to confer its power on Adrianna. Once she held the amulet & said "I am Isis", Adrianna was transformed & given with the powers of the goddess. Adrianna & Adam decided to use their powers to end dictatorships & slavery existing in their country. Though it didn't take much, they were able to overthrow Asim & Adam sentenced him to death for his several crimes against Kahndaq. Not too long after, Adam proposed to Adrianna with them marrying weeks later in November of 1995. The two then spent their time ruling over Kahndaq as the appointed king & queen while also occasionally traveling in Middle East to help end the wrongdoings taking place. The two become public figures as they declare their good intentions for the future. After sending Zari to the states for college in 1999, life became simple for her & Adam. Their people loved them & the feeling was mutual as they regularly held celebrations for everyone to attend. At one of their celebrations, an assassin was sent to murder Isis as his weapon had been coaxed to damage both her natural & godly form. Adam rushed to save her & shredded the assassin's body in half. Adam did his research to learn that the assassin was sent by a branch of the US government. Adam declared war on the United States, wishing to wipe the whole country of existence. As Adrianna recuperated from the attack, Adam was at her side if he wasn't on the battlefield. Every American that was sent to Kahndaq was easily slaughtered though Adam was no match for the nukes they dropped on his country. After months of battle, Adrianna had Adam cease the war as no one was winning & everyone was dying. 2001 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities Missing data. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * It is believed that Adrianna has a calming influence on Black Adam as previous stories painted him a ruthless dictator. Now he is a more benevolent figure. Notes Category:Characters